Pourquoi pas 14: La déséducation d'Aramis
by joelle-sama
Summary: Nouvellement arrivée parmi les mousquetaires, Aramis se fait entraîner dans un tripot par Athos et Porthos: ce cernier souhaite que son camarade acquiert certains compétences...


_Nouvellement arrivée parmi les mousquetaires, Aramis se fait entraîner dans un tripot par Athos et Porthos: ce dernier souhaite que son ami acquiert certaines compétences..._

**Pourquoi pas 14: La déséducation d'Aramis!**

« Alors Aramis, décidez-vous ! » déclara Porthos. « Laquelle préférez-vous ? la blonde? La brune ?…ou alors cette superbe rousse? » De la main, Porthos désigna les cinq filles qui se dandinaient tout en lançant des sourires et des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

Aramis senti le fard lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle n'osait qu'à peine jeter un coup d'œil en direction de cette nudité provocante...

« Je ne sais pas... » Elle avait répondu dans un souffle, toujours en train de se demander comment diable allait-elle bien se sortir de cette galère, lorsque soudain, elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule, une main apaisante. Levant les yeux, elle aperçut le regard d'Athos fixé sur elle. Il la regarda un instant, puis se tournant vers Porthos, rétorqua à ce dernier :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, Porthos... »

Le visage de Porthos afficha sa contrariété. « Que voulez-vous dire, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Le sourire qu'eut Athos fut si subtil et rapide que le géant crut avoir la berlue en le voyant.

Athos continua : « En effet, je crois qu'Aramis serait mal à l'aise de recevoir ce genre d'éducation de la part d'une étrangère…aussi, je me porte volontaire pour m'en occuper moi-même ; il passera donc la nuit avec MOI. » Il se tourna vers le blond mousquetaire et l'attrapa par le poignet, la tirant derrière lui alors qu'il se mit à gravir l'escalier. « Allons, venez avec moi… » Puis, il s'adressa à la mère maquerelle : « La chambre Quatre est libre ? Je vous paye dès que j'ai terminé…»

La vieille dame, sans voix, éberluée par le comportement du mousquetaire, ne répondit que d'un léger signe positif de la tête en voyant Athos monter à l'étage et s'engouffrer, suivit d'Aramis qui n'avait dit aucun mot, dans la chambre dont la porte était gravée du chiffre « 4 ». Lorsqu'elle entendit les verrous grincer, la dame se jeta sur Porthos.

« Monsieur Porthos ! » s'écria-t-elle, nerveuse et inquiète. « Est-ce que Monsieur Athos…et votre camarade… ? » Elle gesticula et mima quelques gestes explicitement pervers.

Ne pouvant croire ce qu'il venait tout juste de voir, Porthos avait aussi le regard fixé sur la quatrième porte. Il secoua la tête rapidement et cligna des yeux. « Mais non ! » fit-il soudainement en riant, replaçant son masque d'inquiétude par celui de la moquerie. « Il va sans doute lui faire la conversation ! Lui expliquer tout en détails qu'est-ce que veut dire, être un homme ! Comment séduire une femme…lui faire l'amour…» Il fit un clin d'œil avant de passer les bras autour des tailles de deux filles. « Voyez-vous, Athos et Aramis sont du genre…théorique. Tandis que moi, je préfère la pratique ! » Alors qu'il plaquait ses lèvres dans le cou de l'une puis de l'autre, les deux demoiselles éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à roucouler autour de Porthos. « Je prends les cinq ! Allons mesdames, ne me faites pas languir !»

La proxénète, avec un large sourire, lui désigna le grand escalier de la main. « Alors je vous propose la chambre Cinq…elle possède le lit le plus grand… »

Aramis ne s'était pas fait priée pour suivre Athos. Et la main chaude de l'homme, enroulée autour de son poignet, ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, malgré la simplicité de ce touché. En fait, elle était plus que soulagée de quitter la compagnie de Porthos et de ces filles de joie : elle était plutôt contente de se retrouver - seule - en compagnie d'Athos. Le beau mousquetaire au yeux de glace…combien de fois, assise à la fenêtre de la salle des gardes, l'avait-elle dévoré du regard, admirant le découpé de chaque muscle de son corps et ses longs cheveux sombres flottant derrière lui alors qu'il effectuait passes après parades à l'aide de son épée ?

Athos entraina Aramis dans une chambre. Celle-ci était éclairée seulement de petites bougies qui reflétaient faiblement le rouge des teintures cramoisies dont les murs étaient couverts. Dans un coin s'entassaient une multitude de coussins moelleux; Dans l'autre, un immense lit tendu de draps de satin sombres. Et enfin, au plafond, un immense miroir reflétait leurs silhouettes. Quelques gravures suggestives étaient placées ici et là. Tout, dans la pièce, incitait au rapprochement des corps.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, Athos se dirigea tout droit vers le mur du fond qui – Aramis ne l'avait pas remarqué – possédait une petite ouverture : un mouchard ! Il prit un des cadres qui trainait sur une table basse et en couvrit le trou.

« Voilà, enfin seuls, » déclara-t-il, satisfait.

Aramis rougit, laissant son imagination travailler sur ce que voulait insinuer Athos. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers elle et, avec un air frôlant celui d'un prédateur, il s'avança.

« Je vous ai sauvé la peau, avouez-le, » fit-il, un peu moqueur.

« Oui, je vous en remercie… » Bien contente qu'il ait remarqué son malaise face à cet endroit, et surtout face à ses occupantes, Aramis s'inclina.

« J'ai bien vu que les femmes ne vous intéressait pas… »

Aramis ne fut pas surprise de penser qu'Athos ait pu découvrir son secret si facilement. C'était tellement lui, de tout deviner d'un simple regard ! Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait rien de vraiment masculin, mis à part les vêtements qu'elle portait….Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de lui avoir menti pendant toute une année, mais en même temps apaisée de constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en faire grand cas. Au contraire, il semblait même ravi.

« Alors, vous le savez… ? » dit-elle faiblement.

Après l'avoir scrutée pendant quelques secondes, il s'approcha d'elle plus que nécessaire, l'accolant même au mur, alors que, un peu troublée par ce rapprochement soudain, elle avait reculé. Elle le laissa toutefois presser son corps contre le sien et même caresser son visage de la plus sensuelle des façons. Elle leva les yeux vers lui : il semblait si déterminé, si…elle n'aurait pu qualifier cette autre lueur qui brillait dans le regard d'Athos. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud glisser sur ses joues alors qu'il parla encore, mais à voix plus basse cette fois.

« C'est évident, vous cachez mal votre jeu…Alors c'est vrai ? Vous préférez donc les hommes ? »

Aramis rougit et émit un petit rire, suivi d'un « bien sûr !» timide. Elle avait tant de difficulté à se concentrer ! Et pour cause, Athos s'était maintenant mis à l'embrasser, sur les joues d'abord, mais se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Aramis n'offrait aucune résistance. Au contraire, elle aurait aimé qu'il agisse plus rapidement ! Tout son corps brûlait d'envie pour son camarade… il avait raison, elle avait toujours eu du mal à le cacher ! Et l'idée de se retrouver seule, avec lui, dans cette maison de débauche qui lui criait de céder à la tentation du péché, ne faisait qu'allumer son désir. Qu'importait si elle était pucelle et qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux jeux de l'amour: elle voulait que sa première fois soit avec Athos...

D'une voix chaude mais cassée par son propre halètement, Athos lui murmura entre deux baisers « J'ai…aussi un certain penchant pour les hommes. » Il l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'Aramis réalisait enfin, les yeux soudainement grands ouverts, où il voulait en venir : en fait, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une femme, mais il pensait qu'elle était un sodomite !

Aramis brisa le baiser et, de sa main posée sur la poitrine d'Athos, elle le repoussa. "Athos…ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez!"

Athos attrapa fermement le poignet de la femme, rejeta sa main et se replaça contre le corps d'Aramis. "Ne mentez pas!…j'ai bien vu comment vous me regardiez, l'autre jour... Ces yeux impies…!"

Aramis, interloquée par cette étrange suite des événements, tentait d'arrêter Athos qui avait maintenant entreprit de détacher son pourpoint. Elle devait lui expliquer avant qu'il ne découvre...Mais comment s'opposer lorsque les lèvres de l'homme, douces, chaudes et insistantes, attaquaient son cou passionnément et la faisaient fondre un peu plus? Et physiquement, il était tellement plus fort qu'elle...chaque fois qu'elle faisait un mouvement pour lui résister, il écrasait aisément ses tentatives. Elle ferma donc les yeux et s'abandonna à ses caresses, l'implorant une dernière fois, par acquis de conscience et non parce qu'elle le voulait vraiment.

"Athos...arrêtez...je dois vous dire...mon secret..."

Lorsqu'il eut glissé ses mains sous sa chemise, puis sur sa poitrine, les caresses cessèrent brusquement. Tirée de ses fantasmes, Aramis rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Athos qui la regardait, complètement incrédule. D'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit la chemise de la jeune femme et y vit les formes de deux seins bien ronds. Refusant de croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il poussa Aramis sur le lit avant de détacher rapidement sa culotte et d'y trouver...un sexe définitivement féminin.

Contrarié, ses yeux allaient tour à tour vers les seins, les yeux d'Aramis, le sexe, avant de revenir aux yeux. « Vous en avez d'autres, des secrets comme ceux-là ? » Il pointait du doigt le corps de son amie. Une pointe de colère était définitivement perceptible dans sa voix.

Aramis, toujours à moitié couché sur le lit, releva son torse et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Ses sourcils étaient tout aussi froncés que ceux d'Athos alors qu'elle soutenait le regard de l'homme avec la même intensité. Non contente qu'il ait haussé le ton envers elle, mais aussi qu'il lui fasse des reproches alors qu'elle lui avait - après tout! - demandé d'arrêter ses caresses! « Et vous, Athos ? Il parait que vous préférez les hommes, vous aussi ? »

Athos fut si déconcerté par cette réponse qu'il ne sut, pendant un long moment, comment réagir.

Il déglutit lentement.

Les deux avaient l'avantage sur l'autre, chacun sachant le secret de l'autre...et tous deux pouvaient finir sur le bûcher. Finalement, il eut un étrange sourire alors qu'il se penchait sur Aramis et enfourchait son bassin. « J'ai mes raisons pour ne pas apprécier les femmes autant qu'avant…mais pour vous, je ferai une exception… Je vais vous la faire quand même, votre éducation !... »

Porthos et ses cinq filles, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, avaient tous l'oreille collée sur le mur adjacent à celui de la chambre Quatre: Y montaient distinctement les voix d'Athos et d'Aramis qui gémissaient et criaient de plaisir. Aucun doute possible sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire!

"Ce coquin d'Athos a condamné le mouchard!" se plaignit un Porthos rougissant, non qu'il tenait réellement à y jeter un coup d'oeil. Puisque les gémissements de ses amis avaient enfin cessés, il déglutit et se décida, déterminé, à en avoir le cœur net. "Mesdames, allons voir ce qui s'y passe!"

Les six sortirent de la chambre Cinq et firent quelques pas vers l'entrée de l'autre chambre . Porthos se figea devant celle-ci, hésitant à frapper, la défoncer, ou simplement entrer sans s'annoncer. Toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et révéla un Athos au sourire satisfait qui reboutonnait sa culotte avec deux explicites petits coups de bassin.

« Éducation terminée! » dit-il avec un claquement de langue coquin.

Le géant plaqua sa main sur sa bouche tandis que les filles s'agrippaient à lui en retenant leur souffle.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte paru alors Aramis, les jambes tremblantes, les cheveux et les vêtements en désordre, avec un air de dépucelé complètement abasourdi.

FIN! :p


End file.
